


【POT/TF】留人睡（全）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 主角：手塚國光、不二周助配角：青學網球社社員文風：清水甜、HE、短篇背景：現代、原著向衍生一句話文案：美夢成真，夢裡現實都有你





	【POT/TF】留人睡（全）

題記：「平行時空，我為你而來。」

序  
手塚國光覺得醒來的時候頭痛無比。再看時間，已經是下午三點。他從什麼時候開始沈睡，連自己也不知道。只曉得他做了一個很長很長的夢。  
母親彩菜正想說為他送點心進房間，便撞見手塚國光揉著頭，英俊的面容有些蒼白。她開言問道：「國光，你還好嗎？」  
手塚一愣，這才發現彩菜不曉得什麼時候已經來到自己房間。果然人說久睡連反應都跟著遲鈍了。他應道：「我沒事。」頓了一頓，又道：「母親大人，請問我睡多久了？」  
彩菜放下端盤，掩嘴笑道：「早上十點到現在。錯過中餐呢，想說你可能餓了，便送點心過來，要吃一些嗎？」  
手塚點點頭，應道：「謝謝。」他邊說邊拿著米果嗑了起來。也因為餓了，他將母親送來的一盤米果一口氣吃完，才喝著鰻魚茶。  
彩菜笑了笑，說道：「等晚餐好了，我再跟你說吧。看你是要繼續休息還是想做點別的事。你感冒才好，別再累壞了。」說完，她收走端盤後，離開前將手塚房間的門闔上。  
手塚睡了這麼久，早就不怎麼累。原來他最近嗜睡，是因為感冒的關係嗎？難怪他的頭還是有些疼。手塚疲憊的捏捏眉心，想起剛才的夢，連忙坐到書桌前，抽了一本記事簿。  
那本記事簿寫著他做夢的內容，只要夢到他，他就會寫下來，無論夢到什麼。而最後是他為他畫的圖。  
手塚承認自己不是個厲害的畫手，也可以說是不擅長繪畫，但還好學校美術課他上的還算認真，那些技法他都還記得。耐著性子畫，倒也畫的不算差。至少自己是能看的舒心就好。  
那畫，畫的是一位與他年紀相仿的十三、四歲少年，有著蒼白的膚色、一頭蜜色長髮、清瘦的身型，而他的面容精緻，如果不是額前的碎瀏海，他清秀的有些不真實，那雙湛藍的眼，美的令人嘆息。  
連他都覺得不怎麼出色的畫技，只能畫出少年的六分神韻而已。更遑論夢中的他。  
對了，他說他叫什麼名字來著，畫像下，四個字，不二周助。

正文  
（1）  
手塚一家人圍著餐桌坐著。彩菜煮的相當豐盛。手塚雖在病中，不過還是好胃口的吃了兩碗飯，讓彩菜放心不少。  
「身體怎麼樣了，要不要再休息一天？」父親國晴關切的問道。  
手塚搖搖頭，正色應道：「不必。我已經請了一週的病假，怕課程上應付不過來。下週一開始便去學校。」  
彩菜知手塚向來有主意，便也不再說服他休息請假。畢竟學習落下了可不好。儘管手塚的課業從不讓人操心。  
「頭還痛嗎？」國晴關心的問道。  
手塚搖搖頭。如果不是彩菜跟他說，他完全沒意識到自己昏睡了將近一週。不過有一說是感冒跟多休息痊癒有很大的關聯，手塚睡了這麼久，身體也復原的差不多。只是想起學校一堆事務，他道：「母親大人，這週有人找我嗎？」  
彩菜掩嘴笑道：「有的，大家都很關心你。駒田老師打了三通電話，都問你近況。至於網球部讓大石過來看看你。」  
手塚一愣，道：「這麼說大石將課堂筆記也一併送過來了？」  
大石秀一郎，與手塚同齡的一位少年，有著黑髮，與手塚都是網球社社員。學業成績更好，同手塚一樣都是全學年榜上有名的學霸之一。  
彩菜笑著點頭道：「對，我放在你的書房。」她頓了一頓，笑道：「你有他擔任副社長真是太好了。大石是一位很可靠的孩子。」  
手塚聞言，接話道：「大石非常可靠。」  
有大石在，網球社應該不會有什麼大事發生才對，手塚是這麼想的。他有一位對內能夠管理社團，對外能夠代表社長開會的優秀副社長。

手塚飛快吃完飯後，第一件事正是回書房拿大石留給他的筆記。上頭工整的字跡確實是出自大石之手。大石怕他請假一週，學習進度落下，自手塚請假後，每天都會送課堂筆記過來，明明兩人的家是在不同方向。  
心中有些感動，手塚暗暗想著要怎麼謝謝大石。  
然而說到網球社，手塚陡然想起他今天還沒記下夢的內容。他抱著筆記再度回到房間，立刻坐到桌前點亮檯燈，卻不是看著筆記，而是翻出記事簿。  
這一次的夢很有趣，正好是關於網球。  
手塚翻了一頁空白頁，提筆畫了起來。  
他畫的是身穿青春學園網球校隊制服的不二。

（2）  
「你說你在打網球？聽上去很有意思，不過什麼是網球？」不二好奇的問道。  
那是不二第一次聽到手塚有在打網球時的反應。手塚一時間也不曉得怎麼解釋，但他早該猜到不二不曉得網球也是正常。光是不二的衣著就很難用『正常』兩個字來形容。  
倒也不是不正常，只能說那種服飾很難在一般狀況下看到。不二身穿的正是神官會穿的狩服，而且還是平安京時代的款式。要不是爺爺國一對傳統服飾稍有研究，手塚可能連狩服這名字都叫不出來。  
穿著狩服的不二顯得非常單薄，即使隔著寬大的狩服，手塚仍可看出不二極為清瘦的身形。他好幾次都想在記事簿上畫下不二穿狩服的模樣，卻因為太過困難而作罷。  
「某種運動。玩法兩到四人。每人手上拿一支拍子，互相將綠色有絨毛的球擊到對方場內。如果對方回擊沒成功那便得分了。」手塚解釋道。他怕不二聽不懂，還特別畫了網球拍、球場、球網與網球等用具，詳盡的解釋給不二聽。  
手塚也不曉得自己解釋的如何，但不二卻聽的津津有味。  
「你要教我嗎？」不二微笑道。  
手塚一愣，反問道：「教你？」  
不二笑應道：「是啊，你說兩人就能玩，我也想試試看。」  
手塚皺眉打量不二的臉色，道：「身體不會吃不消？我看你的身體不是太好。」同齡的少年中能瘦弱成這樣，手塚還是第一次看到，不二不是普通的瘦，看上去隨時都能暈倒了。  
不二笑的更燦爛了，道：「被你看出來了。」  
手塚默然，不二的臉色蒼白的病態，任誰見到都知道他的身體肯定相當糟糕。  
「但這不影響吧，姊姊也說我多運動是好事。你願意教我嗎？」不二微笑道。  
明明知道這是夢中，明明也還沒想到該怎麼弄來道具，但手塚卻鬼使神差的應道：「好。」

現在細想起來，該慶幸這裡是夢境，只要你想，沒有什麼是無法出現的。  
手塚抓著不二的雙臂，閉上眼搜刮腦海中的影像。兩人所站之處換成青綠色的草地，上頭畫有白線，正是手塚依照溫布頓網球錦標賽所想像的草地球場。  
那同時也是初春的氣息。

（3）  
手塚馬上教起不二如何打網球，不二學的極快。發球、正手拍、反手拍等等，幾乎所有動作不二均一點即會，儘管更多時候不二只有看著手塚的動作而照著做而已。  
即使是在夢中，手塚仍舊覺得不二的學習能力好的不可思議。如果他們的相遇不是在夢中，那不二會是很強大的競爭對手吧？  
幾乎是第三天後，不二就能與手塚來回對打了。  
「你說的網球，果真很有意思呢。」不二微笑道。  
「你打的很好。」手塚誠心道，他頓了一頓，又道：「為什麼想學網球？」  
不二燦笑道：「感覺像是國光最喜歡的事物之一，便想好好瞭解一下。現在我也會了一點，能與你打網球真是太好了。」  
手塚一愣，這才想起他似乎沒有注意過不二喜歡什麼事物，他問道：「光說我，那你呢？」  
不二何等聰明，立刻明白手塚的意思，他笑道：「我以為你第一次遇到我就猜到了。」  
手塚飛快回想著自己第一次與不二相遇的情形。  
那是在花團錦簇的地方，微風吹來，帶著淡淡的花香，週遭除了鳥鳴聲外，還和著幽幽琴聲，手塚聞聲過去，便見到一位身穿月牙白袍的少年正在彈琴。那畫面美如詩畫，令手塚不忍上前打擾，直到不二注意到手塚看著他許久，才終於抬頭對他笑了笑。  
「彈琴。你精通音律。」手塚正色道。  
「答對了，我沒有不擅長的樂器。」不二溫和的笑道。  
盯著對方充滿自信的微笑，手塚卻沉思起來。  
擅長音律，能夠彈奏所有樂器，網球又能學的這麼快，以及飽讀詩書的他，難不成不二這傢伙是⋯⋯千年難得一遇的天才？  
手塚突然有個壞心眼的想法，他決定拿學校高中部的題目來問問不二，想測試不二究竟有多聰明。

而手塚猜對了，無論是物理還是化學，甚至是生物學跟數學等等，不二居然只受過手塚一點提點便能回答上來。  
那一天手塚在記事簿上寫下一句話：「不二周助是個千年一遇的天才。」

（4）  
「你受傷了。」不二抓著手塚的左肩，嚴肅的道。  
手塚一愣，他從沒見過神情如此嚴肅的不二。他有些嚇到，這是他第一次見到不二這種神情。但不二為他擔心，手塚內心卻是喜悅的。  
不二嘆了一口氣，認真的道：「雖然我很希望你能陪著我，不過今日你別在夢中待太久了，你的同伴會擔心，所以快回去吧。」  
手塚還來不及應下，不二便從他眼前離開了。細想起來，這也是不二第一次趕手塚離開夢中。然而等他醒時，手塚很快就知道不二這麼做的原因。  
手塚一抬頭，映入眼簾的場景是病房。  
「你醒了。」身旁有個聲音道。手塚聞聲看去，說話的人是大石，溫潤的雙眼寫滿擔憂。他身旁則是菊丸英二、河村隆及乾貞治等網球校隊成員。  
手塚驚覺到一件事，連忙臥床而起，問道：「比賽結果怎麽樣？」若他沒記錯，他們應該還在會場比賽才對。  
「輸了，輸給冰帝學園。」回答手塚的是另一名有著黑髮且戴著厚重眼鏡的少年，乾。  
手塚一愣，他幾乎對自己的比賽沒有什麼印象。  
乾顯然看出手塚的想法，推了推眼鏡，答道：「你與他們的社長跡部交手的時候，在球場上突然暈倒，只得棄權，然後我們就輸了。」  
手塚回過神來，對，他本來應該要在場上與跡部景吾廝殺才對，可是他眼前突然一黑便昏倒了。從那一次感冒長假回來，難道體力已經差成那樣子嗎？他歉然道：「非常抱歉，是我拖累了你們。」  
「輸贏倒是其次，不過你的手傷還好嗎？」大石溫顏問道，他頓了一頓，又道：「你暈過去之前，右手捂著左肩，真的沒事嗎？」  
手塚搖頭答道：「沒事，只是肌肉痠痛而已。」這倒是實話，睡了一下後左肩的痠痛已不復存在。  
「那手肘呢？」大石皺眉問道。  
「大石，你曉得高章醫師已經說過我能上場打球。」手塚正色道。  
大石點點頭，正色道：「我已與龍崎老師談過了，她說你若需要休息，在這裡多待個幾日也無妨。反正全國賽也告一段落，你的身子要緊，別再累壞了。」  
「沒關係我已能出院，也不想再讓你這麼忙碌。」手塚認真的道，他頓了一頓，又道：「別擔心，我並沒有這麼虛弱。」  
大石笑了出來，應道：「好，那我去幫你辦出院手續。」

手塚當然不願意繼續待在醫院，他得回去將今天的夢境紀錄下來。  
不二居然可以看出他在原來的世界受傷。  
醫院這裡他一刻都不想多待。

（5）  
一場儀式結束，負責主持儀式的大巫女不二由美子從華麗的神壇緩步走下樓梯，身上穿的是象徵神官的女式狩服，上頭花色美豔，胸前則繡著不二家的家徽。  
不二由美子，繼不二淑子之後的大巫女。外貌美艷足以傾城，其法力更勝其母不二淑子。她逕自走到人民面前朗聲報告這一次的神諭後，便離去了。  
神殿前廣場她一刻也不想多待，往內殿走去，她迅速來到一間房間，只是在門外便聽到劇烈咳嗽聲，她一驚，連忙開門進去，便見到五官與她如出一徹的瘦弱少年臥床咳嗽。  
少年似乎聽到有人來了房間，抬眼一看，微笑道：「姊姊？」  
由美子嘆了一口氣，連忙抱住少年，柔聲道：「周助，身體還是沒好轉嗎？」  
原來那位少年正是不二周助，大巫女不二由美子的胞弟。  
不二本想略過不答，但由美子一算就什麼都知道了，只好老實答道：「暈眩感更強烈，早上乾嘔了一陣也吐不出什麼，咳血似乎更加劇了。」  
由美子心疼的道：「你的病該怎麼治才好呢。」  
不二家族女子通常法力高強，男子卻一點法力也沒有，獨有不二周助是個例外。可能是上天開的玩笑，不二什麼都很好，身體卻差到不行。由美子甚至算過不二的生命活不過十五歲，由他每況愈下的身體情況便能知一二。  
然而為了要尋找突破天命的辦法，向來不世出的不二家族居然開始接下國家最高神官大巫女一職。這讓國王非常開心，而在不二淑子接下大巫女前，前一任大巫女加藤若葉很開心的退位了。從不二淑子開始，她們動用職權在摘星閣、攬月宮及追日殿等只有神官才能進出的地方翻找能解救不二的辦法。  
不二微笑道：「請姊姊不必為我操心。」他從床頭拿了一本泛黃的舊書，溫顏道：「我的身體雖然一直差下去，但已有感覺變壞的速度緩了下來。」  
由美子一愣，關切的問道：「你找到方法了？」  
不二搖頭，微笑道：「也不算是，畢竟結果都還沒出來，只能勉力一試。」他邊說邊翻著舊書，道：「方法在這裡。可是要借助姊姊的力量。」  
由美子連忙搶過書細讀起來，隨即燦笑了出來，道：「好，我們就來試試看。」她頓了一頓，正色問道：「不過你找到了嗎，那位同調者？」

不二笑著點頭，拿出一張有著一名英俊少年的畫像，應道：「對的，他的名字是手塚國光。」  
畫中的手塚，那笑容溫暖的如春風一般。

（6）  
「上一次你怎麼知道我在現實生活中受傷？」手塚皺眉問道。  
不二微笑道：「解釋起來有些麻煩，但我就是知道。」  
手塚不想為難不二，他今日來有其他事情要辦，他問道：「你說你會所有樂器，那這個呢？」  
不二眼前冒出一台黑色的演奏鋼琴，他從沒看過這種樂器，好奇上前摸索著，半晌後，開言道：「黑色的音響能發出共鳴，三個踏板能改變錘子的位置進而調整音量大小聲，琴鍵是產生旋律的地方。你那裡有譜嗎？」  
手塚點點頭，從懷裡掏出蕭邦小夜曲的譜。他並不是學音樂的，但為了要將譜子帶給不二，他硬記下來費了一番功夫。  
之前手塚就有教過不二如何看譜。不二玩了兩下鋼琴後，直接將小夜曲彈了出來，看的手塚目瞪口呆。  
就算是夢裡，這也太外掛了吧？手塚驚訝的想著。  
「我超想讓你彈更多的曲目，奈何我對記譜實在苦手。」手塚坦承道。  
不二微笑道：「無礙，我以後有機會彈給你聽的。」  
手塚點點頭，他拉著不二的手，正色道：「你的身體似乎比以前好一點？」  
不二一愣，驚訝的問道：「你看出來了？」  
手塚點點頭，道：「雖然是很細微的改變，但我總覺得在另一個世界的你身體有稍微沒這麼差。我說的對嗎？」  
不二燦笑道：「對。」他頓了一頓，又道：「太好了，果然是你，我的同調者。」  
手塚皺眉問道：「同調者？」這是什麼新名詞？  
不二笑道：「對，你與我同調。因此兩人即使身處原來世界也依舊能感知對方的存在。」

所以他知道他受傷，他也知道他身體狀況好轉。  
同調之人，相知相會。

（7）  
彼時，現實世界的手塚睡眠時間卻越來越長。儘管健康報告各項數據顯示手塚的身體並沒有問題。  
而手塚也不愧是自我要求嚴格的人，總能將所有事情處理完才進入夢鄉。  
他認真跟大石討論過不是體力越差的問題，而是他太需要睡眠。大石想起手塚繁忙的過去，便也體貼的說外務交給他沒問題。所幸遇到春假，他們倒也沒什麼事情。  
手塚總是想著能與他相見。

（8）  
不二的身體確實如手塚所述，好轉起來。這也是不二家族所樂見的事情。  
同調了半年就能有這等效果，由美子已經在暗中安排下一任大巫女的人選了。  
「姊姊，你確定要為了我而這麼做嗎？」不二微笑道。  
由美子笑道：「那當然。我當上大巫女的任務就是為了尋找解開你天命的辦法。如今已經找到了，再冒險都值得一試。」  
不二溫顏道：「但到那裡會放棄在這邊的所有一切，姊姊也願意？」  
由美子挺起宏偉的胸膛，笑道：「當然願意。你儘管交給我便是。」  
「這個方法會失敗嗎？」不二苦笑問道。  
「不曉得，但肯定需要你的同調者幫忙。」由美子正色道。  
「好。」不二微笑道。

（9）  
手塚做了一個很長的夢。  
那個場景他從來沒有見過，但人物他是認得的。栗髮少年不二周助，只是不二身旁還有一位女子正笑看著他。  
「我是周助的姊姊，由美子。你是手塚對吧，我已經聽周助提過你多次了。」由美子笑道，直接向手塚自我介紹。  
手塚點點頭，輕聲道：「見過由美子姐姐。」  
寒暄過後由美子也不廢話了，正色道：「小助的身體狀況你也看到了，能更改他天命的方式唯有開啟時空之門。這是你為小助求得的東大寺御守，以此連結，我將展開陣法，結界會由小助來佈置。手塚，你無論如何都要維護我們的安全。」  
手塚一愣，反問道：「維護安全？」  
不二微笑著解釋道：「這裡的世界多由你建構而起，因此你所要做的正是維持你的精神力直到姊姊的陣法結束。」  
手塚瞭然，就是要他維持夢中的環境就對了。他突然感覺到了壓力。不二卻抱了抱他。而他的內心奇蹟似的平靜下來。  
「我們好像從沒這樣抱過，國光，加油喔，我相信你。」不二柔聲道。  
手塚點點頭。直到不二姊弟開始動作後，他才意識到維持夢境有多困難。  
場景是手塚設的，但陣法與結界卻都是真的。這兩人全跑來他的夢裡，與他的精神相結合。一旦手塚的精神力塌了，不二姊弟在另一個世界將陷入永遠的沉睡。不二姊弟雖然沒有明說，但手塚何等聰明，很快就理會到這層意思，便也打起十二分精神。  
聽得由美子念念有詞，從懷中掏出一張符咒，擲到空中，算準時間拔出木劍，三人腳下浮起青藍色的符文與陣法。  
另一方面不二卻是拿起佛珠，拋向天空，立刻展開巨大的結界。展開結界非常吃力，不二才一展開就累到冒冷汗，但他的精神力和法力硬是維持著結界守護由美子的陣法。  
結界外，許多魑魅魍魎紛紛靠近，似乎要破壞結界並且衝著他們而來，不二手中轉的佛珠速度更快了，幾乎是在苦撐。  
最後一道藍光在三人眼前乍現，時空之門開啟，由美子終於拿出手塚給的東大寺御守丟了進去。不二與由美子兩人心神領會，這是最關鍵的時候。  
時空之門透過東大寺御守將門的另一端定在了手冢原處於的世界。  
然而手塚還搞不清狀況，只感覺被人用力的推進時空之門，臨行前，他見到不二姊弟臉上的笑容。

雖然溫潤依舊，但不曉得為什麼，他看著卻有些心疼。

（10）  
手塚猛地睜開雙眼，驚坐而起，卻被人用力的按住肩膀。  
「動作別這麼大，你在打點滴，當心扯到針頭。」那人關切的道。  
聲音十分耳熟，手塚抬眼，剛才說話的人是河村。  
河村溫和的道：「你終於醒了。」他邊說邊將眼鏡拿給手塚。  
手塚戴上眼鏡，問道：「抱歉，我想知道我睡了多久。」  
「三天，整整三天。」大石輕嘆道。  
「那網球社⋯⋯？」手塚問道，他還沒說完就被大石抬手打斷。  
「沒事，我們都很好。就是你錯過了一次練習，我們有些擔心，到你家看發現你暈倒在書房。剛好你家人都不在，便擅自作主將你送來醫院。」大石溫顏道。  
「要幫你聯絡伯父伯母嗎？」乾正色問道。  
手塚思略一會兒，搖搖頭，答道：「不必了，我想直接辦出院手續回家就好。」  
乾等人對視一眼，本來想再勸手塚住院觀察，不過手塚的報告上顯示他只是太過疲勞而已，其他一切正常，那回家休養也是可以，但他們非常堅持要送手塚回家。

手塚回到家後先向彩菜等人道歉，彩菜只說希望他好好照顧自己，說手塚向來令她省心，但這次昏迷實在嚇著她了。手塚則保證不會有下一次。  
然而確實沒有下一次。

（11）  
所以時空之門成功了嗎？手塚無數次的問自己。  
自從那一天之後，他再也沒夢到過不二。而睡眠時間也正如他對彩菜所承諾一般恢復正常。  
他沒有夢到他，但他卻在記事簿上畫下更多他的圖。  
似乎只要自己還在畫他，他就不會忘記他。  
他不想忘記他。

（12）  
這麼多日，不二簡直沒了消息。  
為此，手塚整個假期都非常煩悶，儘管他並沒有跟任何人說，但心細如大石都已發現手塚的情緒。

馬上又要開始新的一年都大賽，他們必須全神備戰才可以。

（13）  
一日，手塚從醫院檢查回來後，社團一陣熱鬧。明明是練習時間，大石他們在球場上卻聚在一起似在討論什麼。  
「怎麼沒在練習？」手塚皺眉道。正要讓他們罰跑操場時，大石立刻在他手裡塞了一張紙。  
「你先看看這個，新的入社申請書。」大石解釋道。  
手塚狐疑的看了大石一眼，才認真看著申請書。只是他一瞥見申請人的名字，手抖了一下。  
申請人那格以工整絕倫的字跡寫著『不二周助』四個字。  
「他人呢？」手塚連忙問道。  
「在這裡。」一道溫和的嗓音，如春風般吹來。然而這聲音手塚已聽過千萬回。  
聞聲看去，是一名栗髮少年站在不遠處笑看著他。  
踏過千山萬水，他迎上前，那是他夢中嚮往的場景，竟實現在自己眼前。  
「周助？」手塚不可置信的道。他去拉不二的雙手，確定自己並非在夢中。  
眾人一愣，鮮少叫人名字的手塚竟然叫不二名字？他們認識？  
不二笑著點頭，他溫顏道：「我聽說你們在找正選球員，請問我還來的及參加校隊選拔嗎？」

手塚將不二擁入懷中。

(尾聲)  
「成功了？」手塚拉著不二的手欣喜的問道。  
「嗯，成功了。你已經問了好多次。」不二苦笑道。  
「那怎麼沒盡快聯繫我？」手塚不滿的道。  
不二笑了笑。他們全家來到這裡，姊姊與他動用大量的法力，父母在東京打點，好不容易才安頓下來。現在由美子到東大寺當神官了，父母也都找到工作，弟弟裕太則到東京都的另一間學校聖魯道夫念書，短短一週安置好這些事自然又耽誤一些日子，忙的他無法給手塚聯繫，只能憑印象轉入青學念書，所幸手塚給他看過高中部考題，入學考試他一點問題都沒有。  
手塚皺眉看著不二，似在問他怎麼還沒回答問題。  
不二燦笑道：「我這不是在這裡了嗎？平行時空，我為你而來。」

情淺行無定之雲，情深入夢魂之中。  
好夢，該留人睡。  
然而最極致的美夢成真莫過於此。  
現實與夢中，都有他。

全文完


End file.
